north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
RJ Kirk
Ryan Jason "RJ" Kirk is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Northcreek High School. He is portrayed to be a friendly, laid-back and selfless guy who is carefree but diligent in what he does if it has enough importance to him. He has been very poor for most of his life ever since his father left his mother, a housewife, behind, and his living conditions are very unstable. But, he simply makes do with what he has, and is content with it being that way. His friendship with Robyn Winters is what got him through most of his difficult times. He is shown to have a mentality that makes him think he can handle everything in his life by himself, and that no challenge is too big for him. It is shown in several instances, where he tries to take hold of things that are too big for him, but fails terribly. He tried to start an official relationship with Zooey Linniard several times, but failed. His latest attempt was getting heavily involved in a gang, after realizing Zooey had a huge debt that needed to be paid off, hoping for her to finally date him, but it doesn't work, and when she discovers the real truth behind the money, she gets angry at him. He is friends with Alice Na, Robyn Winters, Charlie D'Almeida, and Stephen Taylor. He seems to be somewhat acquainted with Zooey Linniard and Seth Visini. He is portrayed by Justin S. Myrick. Character History Season 1 In Lost, RJ is shown to be very welcoming of Alice Na into his friendship circle. He and she click very well, and is surprised when Robyn starts to become jealous. .]] In I'm Here, RJ is shown to be under the poverty line, with his mother and him living in a house filled with trash, as well as with many tenants who are complete strangers to them. He is then tasked by his mother with selling marijuana at the club down the road. RJ manages to sell two ounces to Zooey Linniard, and then, the rest of his weed is disposed of by his best friend Robyn when he is not looking, which he is very angry at. He gets punished for possessing weed, and is almost given very harsh punishment, until his other guardian, his long lost father, saves that from happening. He has a very bad relationship with his dad, and RJ refuses to talk to him when he tries to make conversation. Later on, he seems to be developing a friendship with Zooey Linniard, when out of stress and the drama that has been revolving around him, he asks Zooey how to smoke marijuana, to which she reluctantly teaches him how. RJ's mother later tells him that she asked his father and her to reconcile, to which his father replied that he would give it some thought, presumably for RJ. RJ is seen to be laughing at the response, but in reality, he is really worried about it. RJ later sees Alice again, when Alice tries to stop him from vandalizing school property, to which they end up kissing in the garden, where RJ asks Alice out to the dance. In All Is Full Of Love, RJ finds out Alice's home address through other people, and surprises her at her doorstep, but she is not amused, and is worried her mom might find out about him. RJ and Alice seem to be having a good time, until Robyn shows up, and kisses RJ, which upsets Alice. Brandon, Alice's brother, threatens to beat up RJ if he doesn't leave, and after Alice gives RJ a tongue-lashing, he does. In [[Makeshift Chemistry|'Makeshift Chemistry']], In Be Good Or Be Gone, In''' Common People (1), In '''Common People (2), In Tonight, Tonight, In No Choice, In Sticks And Bricks, In Funplex, In Anything Could Happen, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 Trivia * Centric episodes of his include I'm Here, Be Good Or Be Gone, Common People (2), Funplex, Anything Could Happen, [[Lego House|'Lego House']], Livin' On A Prayer, The Man Who Sold The World, This Used To Be My Playground, and Blow Your House Down. * He lost his first kiss in the Northcreek Dance to Robyn Winters, his best friend who only did that to make Alice jealous. Relationships * Quotes * Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students